


Breathe Me

by bechloeistheshit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeistheshit/pseuds/bechloeistheshit
Summary: Breathe Me - SiaNobody loves Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor is gone. (self-harm)





	Breathe Me

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

Lena sat up against the outside of her bathroom door. Her mascara running.

 

_Hurt myself again today_

_And, the worst part is there’s no-one else to blame_

Blood was dripping down her thigh. It hurts. Her phone is on the floor. If she just reaches out and calls Kara. Lena starts to reach out. Never mind. Lena closes her eyes. She doesn’t want this anymore. Lena looks at her phone again. The screen lights up. Kara texted her. She can’t read it. It’s too far away. Her phone starts vibrating on the floor. Kara is calling. Lena touches her thigh. It hurts. She is crying again. Lena’s vision is blurry. She looks down. A lot of blood.

 

_Be my friend, hold me_

_Wrap me up, enfold me_

Lena hears footsteps. Someone running. She closes her eyes. Kara. Kara screams. Kara drops to Lena’s side. Lena opens her arms. Kara hugs her. Lena is crying again. She doesn’t want to cry anymore. She doesn’t want to feel anymore. She wants to go away. Kara is the reason she is still here.

 

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up and breathe me_

Kara picks her up. Lena is in the air. They are flying. Lena’s thigh hurts. Lena looks at Kara. Why is she crying? She shouldn’t care about Lena. Nobody cares about Lena.

 

_Ouch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found_

Kara is wearing her super suit. Why is it so bright? White lights. Too many people. Did Kara take her to a hospital? Why a hospital? Lena hates hospitals.

 

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I’ve lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

Lena holds Kara’s hand. Someone else is holding Lena now. Lena doesn’t like it. Lena is pulled away from Kara. Lena screams. The world goes dark.

 

_Be my friend, hold me_

_Wrap me up, enfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up and breathe me_

_Be my friend, hold me_

_Wrap me up, enfold me I am small and needy_

_Warm me up and breathe me_


End file.
